All She Ever Wanted
by Eizou
Summary: Something's bothering Takeru...will Hikari discover what it is? [ Argh...I had to re-post this 'cause I accidently deleated it. x_X; Its a Takari by the way...]
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I'm back! Due to a request way-back-when I finished home, I've decided to stray from Kouimi,   
('Though if the plot for this story goes well there will be hints of that. n.n; ) and try a Takari.  
This is my first fic ever involving these two, so I hope its not an overwhelming disapointment.  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. Did you really expect anything different?  
  
*************  
All She Ever Wanted  
  
  
Yagami Hikari strolled slowly throughout the Odaiba district's park. A gentle breeze whisking  
her two ominous strands of hair that hung in front of her face, the rays of the sun illuminating   
her delicate features, as well as the metal clip that adorned her hair. The ends of her   
strawberry lips were curved into a small smile. What a beautiful day it was. The area covered   
in vast lustrous, green trees for the area of Tokyo. An array of wild flowers added vivid   
colors to the normally dull city. On such a day, in such a place, it was then she longed for   
someone to share her time with.  
  
Her thoughts settled on the breeze. Love came with time; an eleven year old should not worry   
about that sort of things. But she had never felt the age her body held, her soul always seemed   
to be older. The faintest sound of tears awakened the chestnut-headed girl; she turned her head,   
and her awareness in direction of the sound. Her feet automatically moved themselves; she was off,   
going to shed to someone what she had been born with, light.  
  
To her surprise, it was no stranger she found, crouched before the water's age, sparkling cerulean   
tears draping their wet face, but her best friend, Takashi Takeru.  
  
"Takeru?" Surprised to find her friend in a state of pain, she lowered herself beside him.   
  
The boy was equally surprised, and his face showed it for a split second. A smile spread his face,   
but it was delayed and forced. "Hikari! Hi."  
  
An unbelieving look swept her face, her eyes showing concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
Grasping the end of his white fisherman hat, he pulled it into his lap, releasing a sigh; there   
was no need for him to keep anything from this girl, their friendship was un-doubtfully strong.   
  
"Its Daisuke."  
  
For a split second, Hikari wore a petite grin of recognition at the messy golden hair that was revealed   
at the removal of his hat. It faded quickly. Tilting her head in a sense of puzzlement. "Oh? Did   
something happen?"  
  
Takeru shook his head, his sapphire eyes staring outwards, with a deep sense of pain that the girl  
recognized from somewhere, someone...  
  
His head quickly fell in a sense of shame, his fingers fiddling nervously at the hat in his lap. Hikari   
wouldn't hurt him if he told her, would she? He'd liked to think that she wouldn't, but one should never  
be too sure about something. A light blush rose to his cheeks, his face turning to face hers, better   
now or never.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time! We're going to be late for your brother's party." Takeru stood quickly to his feet,   
offering a hand to the still seated girl. Tomorrow was as good as day as any.  
  
Chocolate orbs gazed at the hand that was extended to their owner. This friend that she had known since   
the age of eight suddenly seemed to be hiding something, and it scared the young girl, so afraid of   
the possibilities that his worries could be. Being the person Yagami Hikari was, she smiled faintly,   
taking the hand she was offered.  
  
  
"Wouldn't want to miss that."  
  
****************  
^^ All I'm gonna say is to except some humor at Taichi's party. -Eizou  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon. Duh.  
  
**************  
  
All She Ever Wanted - Chapter 2  
  
The door to the Yagami household was swung open somewhat slowly by a still  
confused Hikari. Her and her torn companion were greeted with smiling faces.  
  
"Hikari!" The first cry was, unsurprisingly from Daisuke, who immediately   
sprung to his feet, running towards the owner of the name, familiar side burns  
flowing against his face. The goggles, which were worn atop his head, became  
illuminated, as he passed a light as he ran towards the girl.  
  
Hearing the door open, and as well as Daisuke's enthusiastic call, the heads of  
six chosen children turned.  
  
"Hey guys. It's about time you made it." Called Yamato, with the same golden  
hair as his brother.  
  
"Yeah. You two are an hour late!" Another boy called. This one wore a larger head  
of hair, which, as Yamato had, resembled the color of his sister's.  
  
"Sorry Taichi. I didn't mean to...I was just enjoying my time in the park and lost  
tr-"  
  
"You two were in the park together?" Daisuke's jaw nearly hit the floor. A look   
of devastation hitting his face.   
  
An embarrassed laugh escaped Takeru's lips. "Not intentionally, Daisuke. It WASN'T a  
Date."  
  
Another laugh, from across the room arouse. The owner: Mimi Tachikawa. Now, all  
heads turned their attention in her direction.  
  
"You are so right!" Mimi continued to giggle, her eyes not once leaving the face  
of the boy who sat facing her.  
  
Koushiro, who was indeed the one to be seated beside the pink-headed girl,   
nearly turned the tint of red that he held in his hair. His voice was in a soft   
whisper that only she could hear. "Mimi."  
  
Mimi, oblivious to the other five pairs of eyes upon her, blinked. "What?"  
A simple point of Koushiro's finger closed her lips.  
  
Daisuke, who found the two's embarrassment somewhat funny, left Hikari's side, and  
walked behind the back of the Yagami Sofa.  
  
"Well, well. I never thought this would be a couple I'd see in my lifetime." Daisuke  
stuck his head, as well as his large head of hair, in-between the two, a teasing  
smirk on his face.  
  
Koushiro remained silent, his blush darkening. Mimi, however, found Daisuke irritating.   
Smirking, as he had, she stood to her feet, and proceeded out the doorway, speaking   
as she did so. "You know Daisuke, you really should have picked a better person to model,  
looking up to Taichi hasn't done a thing for your personality, except worsen it."  
  
Koushiro took a glance around at the faces left in the room. Some of them were laughing,  
others held a look of bewilderment on their faces. He stood, exiting. He turned for a   
brief second, speaking to the others from the doorway. "I-I think I'll see you all at   
the dock..."  
  
Daisuke was blinking, confused. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't have a great   
personality? I have a great personality!"  
  
Yamato took one look at Taichi's face, and began laughing. "No man. I think it was meant  
more on Taichi's" The blonde haired boy began to laugh, and was joined in with all others  
in the room except Taichi and Daisuke.  
  
"Was that a cut?" Taichi's voice questioned, speaking as the others around him chuckled.  
  
Jyou took a quick look at his watch. "Oh my! If you guys plan to be at the dock in time for  
your boat, you should get going. As for me..." The navy haired boy stood, adjusting his slim  
glasses, "..I have an exam I need to study for." Swinging his coat over his shoulder, Kido   
Jyou picked up his briefcase, waving as he began his why out the door.  
  
"Bye Jyou!" Sora's voice called.  
  
Shaking the bewildered look off his face, Taichi stood. "Jyou's right. C'mon, get out of my  
house." He then, believing the others would automatically follow him, strided out the doorway.  
  
"You know, since Jyou has this exam, there's an empty spot on the fairy..." Sora's crimson eyes  
looked around the room, "Takeru? Hikari? One of you want to come?"  
  
Hikari immediately shook her head, escaping to her room without an explanation.  
  
"I just can't leave her like this." Takeru threw himself on the couch in which Daisuke still leaned   
over, dropping his face and gaze back to the bleached white hat that he still held in his hands.  
  
Sora's face fell. "I hate to have Taichi's money wasted like this."  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Daisuke shifted his weight so he stood to his full height, flailing his arms in  
the air in attempt to gain Sora's attention. The softest chuckle escaped Yamato's lips.  
  
Sora's head turned to Daisuke, the tips of her strawberry blonde hair brushing her cheek. Not being able  
to say no, she shrugged, twitching the upper end of her lip.  
  
"Free food?! Yes! I'm there!" Daisuke charged out the doorway, pumping a single fist in the air.  
  
Sighing, Sora dropped her head for a moment, before standing, muttering words under her breath. "Its  
going to be a long day."  
  
"I should be going also." Yamato stood to his feet, keeping an eye on his brother, who seemed   
troubled by something. "Takeru? Something wrong?"  
  
Takeru's head rose, staring blankly at his brother, shaking his head. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You know I'm always here to con-"  
  
"I'm fine! Okay?" Takeru spoke up, cutting off his brother. The expression on his face showed his   
distress and annoyance. He was conscious that he could always tell his brother anything, but this   
incident was different, besides, one must have some privacy, right? Yamato appeared startled, for   
he did not say a thing. Guilt swept Takeru, and his head fell again in shame. "Gomen. You really   
need to catch the others..."  
  
Yamato nodded in understanding. "Hai." Without any more words, he strode to the doorway, momentarily  
pausing to look back at his torn brother. Sunlight shone through the Yagami's balcony window, hitting  
and illuminating parts of Takeru's blonde head. His hair, was the only thing that seemed the tiniest bit  
bright about him; he was almost surrounded in a dark cloud. What was bothering his brother so? Yamato   
deeply wanted to aid his brother, but why wouldn't Takeru let him? But he wouldn't pry. He knew that one  
must be alone sometimes, and he guessed Takeru needed that time now.  
  
*****************  
x.x; That was lame. But hey, it was my first attempt at humor. Your reviews are appreciated, please  
continue them! ^^;; -Eizou  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
This is the final chapter! ^^;   
  
  
  
...····¨All She Ever Wanted¨····...  
  
A creak from behind Takeru announced the opening of a door. The others had been gone for quite sometime   
now, although Takeru had lost all track of it. His mind was settled on what had upset Hikari so. His problems   
now seemed so minuet, they didn't matter. His head lowered, his cerulean eyes continued to stare at the same   
spot of the Yagami's wood floor as they had been, for the last thirty minutes.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
Hikari's common voice awakened Takeru from his thoughts. Turning his body and neck so he could see   
the brown-haired girl, Takeru flashed her a fake smile. "Feeling any better?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Hikari remained aside the door of her bedroom. The redness of her cheek showed   
an evidence of tears, some of which remained on her face.   
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing...." Takeru began, returning to his previous position.   
He felt not only guilty for not telling her this, but also for causing her sadness. He shook his head,   
"I don't want to anger you...you don't understand..."  
  
"Yes I do. Daisuke and you have been fighting, because of..." Hikari's voice, normally full of joy   
and enlightment trailed off, she couldn't say it; she didn't want to believe that anyone would fight over   
her, nor did she want to chose and upset one or the other, but if she could have it her way...  
  
"You know?" Takeru sounded more shocked than he really was. Hikari knew him well, and he was the least   
bit surprised that she had figured something out about him, before he had himself.  
  
Hikari nodded slowly, taking a few apprehensive steps in Takeru's direction. Takeru might not be able   
to see her, but he heard her feet taping the wood with each step. He twitched uncomfortably, the footsteps ceased.   
  
"I'm sorry. We're just friends, I shouldn't feel that way." Although they were the only two inside the   
apartment, his voice was soft; he was frightened, her friendship meant more to him than anything in the world...  
  
"You can't help the way you feel, Takeru...." Hikari took a deep breath, he was coming clean, so should   
she, "Neither can I."  
  
Takeru's head spun around, this surprised him entirely, but what exactly did she feel? Love for him? Hate?   
Or was it either of those for Daisuke? His eyes immediately locked with those of Hikari's. A blush of pink rose   
to her cheeks, she was embarrassed, yet overjoyed at the same time to get this off her chest.  
  
"H-How do you feel?" Takeru's voice was shaky. He feared her answer...but he needed her answer.  
  
"I-I...love you...too."  
  
Hmm....well that raps up my first Takari. What 'ya think? Should it be my final one? I'm thinking of returning   
to Kouimi for a bit...but perhaps I'll write another Takari. ^_^; I had fun writing this one. And that's it...R&R   
Pweese? -Eizou  



End file.
